Dramatic heart sorrow
by Clave99Niebla
Summary: Gakuen Alice fanfiction by me, Ronell Rayn. Please enjoy :) This is a story divided in ten different chapters. Dunno why I'm doing this but guess I was inspired by "Colors of heart" – an AquaxVanitas story here on the website, can't remember the name of the author though xD
1. The newcomers

_**Story: Dramatic heart sorrow.**_

 **Prologue: One boy and two girls. One moment, two meetings. One poignant grief, one amusement. What's going to happen, how will this boy handle the situation?**

 **/GA – Gakuen Alice fanfiction by Ronell Rayn, me. Please enjoy :) RuxaxAnna, RukaxMikan, MikanxHotaru, NatsumexRuka, KokoxSumire, YuuxYuna, RukaxHotaru, NatsumexMikan.**

 **This is a story divided in ten different chapters. Dunno why I'm doing this but guess I was inspired by "Colors of heart" – an AquaxVanitas story on this website, can't remember the name of the author though xD**

 **Chapter one:**

 **The newcomers.**

"P, please… don't cry, I'm sorry, I really mean it." Ruka panted and stared at the tears that streamed down the girls cheeks.

"I thought… you liked me. I mean, in your letter you even wrote so, and… that I was special. I really wanted to believe your words, and so I did. I fell in love with you, Ruka-kun, but… I never thought that loving someone who's secretly in love with someone else would hurt this much. Why wouldn't you tell me...?"

"Anna-chan, please… I apologize for what I did, it was stupid and I know it, and, I really thought that I did get over her once we broke up, but… unfortunately I didn't. And, when we stood there in the crowded area on the dance floor and a light suddenly came flashing out over at us… well, I just couldn't resist. Her eyes, her big brown, amber eyes which sparkled in the disco light, her brown hair which was set in a bun, her heart shaped face and small nose… not to mention the red, silky dress with refulgent snowflakes which covered up the fabric… she was so magnificent, it's hard to even define it. The young boy on eight years dreamed away himself in his imagination of the lovely Christmas dance memory till the time came when he felt how someone lightly slapped his right cheek as he woke up from his day dreaming."

"I can't believe you… you cheater! To me… you're as good as forgotten, but I won't forgive you!" With burning tears she finished her sentence before she quickly turned around and ran away. _That guy, I… despise him right now._

"Anna-chan!" Ruka raised out a hand in order to catch her shoulder and stop her, but well as he did he suddenly regretted his action and stopped his arm midway... instead he let it sink down alongside his body as he just looked after her as she vanished around the corner in the corridor.

"Pardon my bad behavior!" He shouted after her but couldn't hear any reply… just as he noticed the school bell rang, it was nine pm on the evening, in other words… time for some maintaining of the bedtime policy. He yawned and scratched his head. _Gosh, I'm actually tired_ , he thought as he walked away to the junior boys' dorm.

 **The next day:**

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Lover-lover! Tell me, how did the "date" go?" Asked a guy named Kitsuneme with brown, boy messy hair and spiky bangs which was divided on each side of the forehead and a goofy smile on his lips which so well characterized his personality as he stood there and grinned at Ruka. Yeah, Ruka, with his blonde hair which parts in the middle of his forehead, his bags beneath the light blue eyes and the school uniform which usually was so well ironed… today though it wasn't. Drowsily he stared up at Kitsuneme.

"What do you want?" He asked as it felt like he was losing his motivation to go to class for each step he took, actually his eyes nearly collided and he really needed to make an effort in order to stay awake, in other words he wouldn't get much sleep last night, even though he went to bed at his usual time and felt quite sleepy.

"I see… Anna-chan broke up with you, didn't she?" Asked another boy named Koko, for short, or as his real name Kokoroyomi. Ruka lowered his gaze as he eyed the floor for a second or two before he shrugged and didn't bothered to even throw a glance at him as he instead just passed by and walked up to his seat.

"Oh, I think it was a sensitive subject?"

"Morning, Natsume." Greeted the boy to his best friend who sat in the couch next to him before he sat down as well behind the bench and flopped his head between his arms against the lid. The raven, short haired boy with the crimson red eyes lifted on the corner of the comic book which he had dropped all over his face and eyed his comrade with one eye before he let go of the sides and the cover as he leaned back against the backrest and asked:

"Something wrong?" Ruka shook his head between the small spaces.

"Not really, I'm just feeling a little down today, that's all."

"I see. Duh, heard of the new students who's gonna attend our class today?"

"New students?"

"Yeah, Narumi told us about it yesterday, remember?" It was too late now, with one and another shrewdly trick Natsume managed to catch his attention as he now was "stuck".

"Narumi-sensei? When?" Ruka inquired even more confusingly as he raised his head and looked up at the raven.

"During the Japanese class at noon, you know… it was like the last thing he said before he left."

"Oh… guess I wasn't attentive then?"

"Tell me about it, it was a coincidence that Yuu even dared to say it. After all, he is afraid of me by some reason..."

"Right, isn't that pretty common?"

"Who knows?"

"Hey, Ruka." A girl called from below as she approached him upstairs.

"Me?" He pointed out at his chest and raised one eyebrow. _What does she want?_

"What's wrong with you, cheating on Anna-chan like that? Do you even consider her feelings as important, or is the "very so great" Ruka's ego too big to being able to take regard to people?" It was Sumire who spoke, the girl with the elitist, controlling, and overall disagreeable attitude. Her bangs are cut straight across the forehead and reaches her eyebrows, her short hair is dark green with several distinctive curly, long strands at the front and her eyes are painted in also a dark green color. Sure the things she said were true, after all Ruka and Natsume had high standards and they could almost be referred to be the most popular boys in the class, but that he should have got a "great ego" and been a bully who doesn't think about anyone else… that's just absurd.

"Of course not! I…" As he tried to defend himself, Natsume cut the line and interfered.

"Mind your own business, Sumire. Sure, Ruka might have cheated on her, but I bet he apologized a billon times for that and promised something stupid as if he would be in debt to her or some shitty crap similar to that… but you know that he still has good intentions, right? And a mistake is something that anyone can do, we all do it, so… what's the issue? Just cut it out and move forward."

"Na-… Natsume?" This was the first time that Sumire actually "saw him in a different light". At the moment he wasn't the same, arrogant type as he regularly behaved like, but instead he sounded so… mature and sensible, almost… enchanting. As if she didn't understand what's gotten into her, she suddenly started to laugh nervously and twisted one ringlet around her index finger.

"Sure, Natsume, I'm sorry… But, you know…" At this moment she quickly transformed out from her weird, new found self while she instead took shape inside her ordinary me. She walked over to his desk and put her hands down in the lid before she stared up at him with the book covered face, with a certain facial expression.

"Try to steal my status as the role model in this class with your cliché choice of words and you will surely pray!" She threatened and wrinkled her forehead before she smoothly turned on short heels and tossed lightly with the hair behind her neck. _These guys… they won't surpass me!_ Even though she almost were the only one who particularly saw her as an example in the grade none could really attest that she didn't give it her utmost in order to at least… being "someone". Natsume sighed where he sat with crossed legs over the desk.

"Girls, they can be so emotional."

"Please don't undermine them, you know… they are still mates." Objected Ruka and cocked his head sadly.

"Whatever you say…"

 **Subsequently:**

"Good morning, class!" In running came Narumi sensei past the doorway, just as positive and happy as always. Everyone became silent as they turned their upper bodies in the seats and attentively listened to the teacher.

"I hope that you all are rested today, because in a few minutes our new students will arrive, which I mentioned yesterday, and I want you to welcome them with a warm greeting!" The purple eyes observed the class as the man with a quite feminine character smirked brightly and tossed with his blonde hair that reached his shoulders. His upper body was adorned in a white shirt, his lover body in a pair of purple jeans and on the feet he wore a pair of brown shoes, not to mention that he was really tall.

"So, who are the newcomers?" Questioned a 7 year old girl with short, shoulder length purple-black hair with a high side ponytail on the right side of her head and grey-purple eyes. She was Sumire's best friend, which also gave her the title "prima donna" as she always carped down on others and followed her bff wherever she went as a "faithful little dog"… most guys teased her because of it, but she didn't care. As long as their bound wouldn't break she could almost endure anything.

"Good question indeed, Wakako-chan. Well, one of them is pretty alert, lively and full of energy, she is very polite and likes to meet new people, at least of what I've heard from her Grandpa, while the other one is… well, he is quite the opposite to her… This boy is very quiet and he doesn't like too much attention around him, though he is a great student with excellent grades. Please, be patient with him, by the time he might as well open up little by little, but I think he might need some help in order to pan out with that. Don't take him for granted, I've heard from his mother that he can be really sweet once you get to know him."

"Oh, so he's a shy little sweetie?" And there the "girls talk" broke out.

"Huh, another noisy lass? Natsume, won't you take care of her for us?" Mochiage with his somewhat black, cropped hair and brown eyes raised one eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his thorax and looked questioningly down at his friend and closest comrade while he stood there next to him and leaned against the backrest.

"I dunno, Ruka here tries to convince me that it's a bad thing to underestimate girls and their lack of common sense, so I'm not really sure which side I should go with? Yours or his?"

"Natsume…" Ruka patted his shoulder and bite his own tongue while he looked down at the desk lid with an uncertain face.

"Assiduities, students!" Called Narumi, so loud that it almost began to echo in the whole, big, wide room.

"The new folks… are here." Everyone gasped intently, who in the world could these two possible be? *Sound of a door that uncloses.* Through the doorway stepped a junior, petite and average in height, but with the most amazing amber brown eyes you could ever behold. They were like the brightest full moon in the pitch black darkest of night and they could even gold-plate the gloomiest person's day within one glance. It was an amazing sight and people would surely die in order to receive this beautiful revelation before their eyes. Her brown hair was sported in two short pig tails and her heart shaped face featured her small nose. Just as she walked inside the room and heeded towards the master's desk she suddenly halted and slowly, as in a "slow motion scene", opened her eyes and gazed up at the people who already sat in their selected seats. Just as she were about to turn around something came between as the hair disturbed her view. She pulled her hand through the bangs and blinked a several times before she tossed with her pig tails that barely reached the shoulders and clearly began to watch the classmates, this time, with a smooth and cheerful expression on her lips.

"Hello, everyone." She uttered and friendly waved with the hand against them.

"It's very nice to meet you, all of you. My name is Mikan Sakura and I am your new class fellow from here on, I hope that we can make some fine chums." At first she didn't noticed it, but she actually blushed a little more for each word she spoken... _Wow!_ Every lad stared at her with big eyes, almost as if they were hypnotized. For every soft, saccharine word she said, for every movement she performed, for every look she gave them… well… guess you couldn't describe it in a better way than that they nearly were about to melt like butter. She was so sincere, so beauteous, so… perfect, like none of the other girls ever could compete with her radiance and shine. The girls on the other hand… gathered up in a dark corner and started to write some death notes which certainly would reciprocate Mikan's "sin". No way what she was going to be the one who stole all the foolish boys attention from them, especially not Sumire… Narumi sensei viewed the boys' facial expressions in amusement as he couldn't help it but smirk a little for himself as his judge of characteristics brain started to screw on the nuts and ideate some pictures inside of his head. _They are growing up so fast..._ he thought with a "proud looking countenance" while he "wiped away" a tear from the corner of his eye before he clapped his hands and opened his mouth again.

"Alright, Mikan-chan, feel free to pick any place you want in this classroom, as long as no one else already is sitting there, to put it simple."

"Okey, if you say so, sempai." She nodded obediently before she started to roam around in chase for a "neighbor". Many lads insisted her to choose their company as they literally shoved their already decided neighbor aside, but as she didn't want to be a burden she just kept looking till she found the right, seemed spared spot. It was next to the raven boy with the rare sit position, who still had a comic book which laid upon his face while he tried to relax some, maybe even get some sleep before the end of the class if he'd be lucky, but… unfortunately this girl of all people had to disturb him and ask him the typical question for newcomers:

"Hey there, could I possible occupy this seat next to yours?" She smiled apologetically and gently picked up the book as she wanted to observe his face and see what he looked like.

"Oh…" Weary Natsume squinted with his left eye and viewed the girl. Well as the other guys told him earlier, she was actually pretty, even though he wouldn't admit it that easily…

"Sure." He shrugged before he yawned and stretched his neck.

"Oh, are you tired?" She asked and cocked her head in an inquiring way.

"Yeah, I guess." Ruka, his other bench neighbor, couldn't stop ogling at her. If he didn't knew better…

"Sakura…" The girl's eyes went wide opened. _That voice…_ She turned her head just to see…

"Ruka?"

 **Later on:**

"Students, this is Izumi-kun." A guy entered the room. He had a boy tousled, short hairstyle which was colored in a blonde color, his bangs were long and could easily cover the mint green eyes if he just leaned the head forward in a specific way, he was tallish and had a vigorous body, probably good in P.E class, seemed older than the other students if you examined the face really carefully and had a sort of tattoo, what it ideated was unclear as it was so small, on the left cheek in the color of violet. With his hands tucked down into the pockets on the mandatory school trousers and a lowered head he just stood there and listened to the instructors words. _Oh, he is handsome… I wonder if he'd like to accompany me to the post-festival dance party this year. Maybe I can make an impression on everyone else if I bring him and as well make them jealous? I wonder what his shoe size is. How old is this lad anyway?_ The thoughts swarmed around inside the lasses heads, well… actually closely every single one. _Gosh, he's dreamy_ , and so on…

"Now, Izumi, won't you as well find a suitable location where you can settle down for today and the rest of the upcoming week?" _Wait, the teacher is acting strange… why would he say something as formally as that? Is it that this guy is coming from a noble family?_ The cap force just grew around the "girls' area". The boy gazed up at the instructor before he sighed and started to search with his eyes after an "airy territory". This time it was the girls who tried to allure his observance, though… just as he saw Mikan he whistled and denominated her.

"Sakura, find another spot, you will be my follower."

"Huh, Yukihira? Why would I?" She asked confusedly and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because I command you to." Without meeting her gaze he quickly went upstairs and rounded the table at the top of the room before he crossed her seat and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, cut it!" Shouted one of boys bellow and stood up from his seat. _Geez, wasn't he the "not so assiduities willing" personality type?_

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Let her be!" Mikan swallowed. If he got the idea of using his Alice by any chance she knew that it wouldn't particularly "forebode well", so…

"Guys…" She started to laugh a little nervously.

"Thanks, but… I'm fine. Look, there seems to be free spots besides that pink, curly haired girl." Mikan pointed with her index finger in order to indicate where she hinted as she soon felt how Izumi snatched hold of her and forcibly dragged her along there. _N-no, this isn't good…!_ Sumire felt how the panic rose inside of her as she swallowed hard. Ruka just kept gloating after them.

"Hey, how you doing?" The girl with the jaded facial expression immediately gazed up at the two in a question mark.

"Oh… w-well… I'm doing fine, welcome to the class, you both." She smiled and tried her outermost to make it as realistic as possible.

"Thanks! You're minding a group chat?"

"N-no! O-of course not!"

"Good." Mikan ensconced herself.

"Izumi-kun?"

"Great job, Sakura." He praised and patted her head.

 _Hehe… seems like I misjudged him a little… he doesn't really… act the way his mom told me he might have..._ Narumi scratched his head and smiled a puzzled smile.

"Good, now when you two have found your seats I think it's time to begin with our lesson!"

 **End of chapter one, I hope it was worth reading ^^/Stay put for the next one ;)**  
 **So, whatcha think? Mind giving me some respond and maybe some feedback? Ya know, how to develop my "writing skills" and become, well… more "skilled" I guess xD Also tell me what I did well and it would be really nice if you could point out even the slightest spots of what you thought was interesting to read. Of course this isn't requited, but it's… a sort of "request" from me :)  
(Thanks for your ****constructive criticism, I really hope that I fullfilled your quotations ; )**


	2. It all began with a smooth cheek cares

**Dramatic heart sorrow, chapter two:**

 **It all began with a smooth cheek caress.**

 **(So, did I capture your affection now? ^_^ Actually I hoped for something like that, but as I can't say for sure I will just go with the flow and start writing.)**

" _Dear diary, I have something on my mind I'd like to share with you. With my own, carefully chosen words on your flimsy sides which are so cryptically magnificent with their lack of readable notes and filled with so many opportunities to express oneself in written text I'd now favor if you let me use my pencil and phrase a couple of sentences which will describe what I'm feeling right now and how I'm doing. If you allow this to occur, I'm forever grateful."_

The girl stared at the table of contents with a puzzled facial expression. _Huh, is the meaning that I should understand any of these odd words? What does they even mean, I don't get it at all, still… somehow I think it's beautiful and you can't avoid to take notice on the handwriting as it's really… pretty. Wait, isn't this a docket, why would someone write this instead of the contents of how many chapters the book have and what they are titled?_

She felt how the perplexity just grew as she sat there upon the bedspread and chewed on her tress. The window stood open next to the bed and a fresh breeze flew in and flited up her tassels. As it passed by she couldn't help but let go of a spontaneously giggle as it felt like the wind fondled her cheeks before it vanished in the air…

"Mikan-chan, what are you laughing at little girl?" Asked an old man with bald and short, gray beard. He was dark-skinned with brown eyes, wrinkles in the face, wrinkled hands and a very angular face.

"Oh, grandpa!" Quickly Mikan jumped down of the bedside as soon as she saw him and skipped away to give him a big hug.

"Hihi, what are you doing at home, weren't you going to go to the supermarket to buy some food?" She asked sweetly and drilled down her face in his clothing. The old man patted her head before he genuflected down and embraced her shoulders.

"I'm sorry about that, Mikan… You know, I wished that I could stay here, but I am afraid that grandpa has to leave now. His time has come to say goodbye to his beloved little girl and disappear in order to meet her parents so that they together can live a peaceful life in the vast starry sky above us. You already know what it looks like, don't you?"

"Wait… grandpa is going to abandon Mikan for good?" She did a sad face and shoved him away so that she could see his face and look him directly into the eyes.

"My young one…" He placed his hand on her shoulder and sighed deeply before he shook his lowered head and opened his eyes again just to view her.

"Yes, it's the truth. Please be strong and keep on fighting, no matter what. And, don't forget… grandpa, mother and father, is always with you in your heart. Never forget that, promise me." In order to receive proof he held out his little finger just as sparkling light started to slightly surround him.

"Grandpa… No, please, don't leave Mikan behind! Take me with you, gramps…" Tears began to take shape under her eyelids.

"Why do you have to… why now? What is Mikan supposed to do without her dear relative who promised to always stay by her side? Please, don't do this to her!"

"Mikan, will you promise me this, or not?" For once he actually sounded really sincere and earnest…

She cleared her throat.

"Then… you won't tell me?" Their gazes met.

"This is just something that grandpa has to do, whether he wants it or not. Do you believe me?" She hesitated for a moment… before she shook her head.

"Okay, I'll let it slide. But, if you don't keep your promise, I won't move forward." She uttered firmly and intertwined her little finger with his.

"I swear, god is our witness!" He vowed at least as confidently and smiled brightly.

"Goodbye, kind-hearted ewe lamb."  
"Goodbye, my delightful grandfather!"

 **1 second afterwards:**

A tear formed and splashed down her cheek.

"Grand-…pa". The girl snuggled under the blanket and took a firm grip of the pillow. Repeatedly she tightened and loosened the grasp as she drilled down her face in its brittle fabric.

"Please, do not… huh?"

"Is she awake yet?" Asked another voice as a person leaned down before her and examined her countenance.

"Looks like it, but she's hugging her pillow and shaking."

"Wait, did you just say what I believe it was?"

"Yes, she seems somewhat terrified, shall I threaten her and stop her whimper?"

"Hmm, what do you think?"

"Well… I'm not sure…"

"What do you think, Na-…?"

"Cut it!" A boy approached them and lighted on a flame which he used to menace and make them beg for mercy.

 **A couple of minutes passed…:**

"Okey, okey, we won't do anything to her, we swear on our lives!"

"That's better, now… get lost!"

"We will, we will!" They shouted in choir and started to run like hell out of the dorm.

"That's better." He sighed and felt how he lost balance in his feet. With a thud he stumbled and fell backwards as he hit his head in the nightstand. He clattered weary and rubbed his occiput.

"Mikan?"

"Huh, I think I remember that voice…" She whispered and slowly sat up in the bed before she rubbed her eyes and yawned languid.

"Natsume…" she blinked.

"What are you doing in my room?" The tears were now dehydrated but you could still behold a sign of dissatisfaction behind that fair facial expression. Without really noticing it Natsume's cheeks became quite rosy as he saw her. Just as he felt it he could as well thank god for the dim light which shined from the lamp on the farthest bedside table in the room as this particularly was the only light which illumined at the moment, in other words you, at any rate needed a strong cat eyesight in order to catch sight of his blushing cheeks.

"Sakura… you should, keep quiet if you don't want them to find you." A little wobbly he put down one of his hands in the floor while he tried to stand up. With determination and force he succeeded and took support by the nightstand. He gasped and breathed heavily.

"Natsume, what do you mean? With that "finding me" thing?" She was clearly dazed… He bite his lower lip and clenched his knuckle. _Seems like I have no choose._ Without hesitation he straightened up and scratched his occiput before he jumped up in the air and threw himself over her. It resulted in that he thudded in the wall as he hastily had popped down behind her and taken the "bang".

"Natsume!" *Mumble.

"Schuss!" He whispered and covered her mouth with his hand while he held his arm in a steady grip around her waist.

"Whatever you do, you can't be discovered! They will take you with them, Mikan, and I don't want that, not now… Remember that afternoon when you gave me that charm? I was really happy, even though I didn't let myself admit it. I love you, and even though they'll tear us apart, I hope that our paths will lead us to each other again. Just memorize that and do not lose faith in what's important, alright?" She wrested in his hand and eventually he yielded to treatment.

"What do you mean by that? Who do I have to hide from? Am I in danger or something?" With completely ignorance against the awkward positions she just continued asking her questions till she got the answers she craved.

"Look, I can't explain it in detail, but yes, you are in danger, you're organization z's target and if you make a misstep it can cost you your freedom!"

"My freedom?"

"Just listen to what I have to say and stop question it! Otherwise I might as well burn up these pigtails of yours…"

"I'm sorry… Hey, Natsume…" Suddenly she broke free from his embrace and rolled around to meet his face.

"You told me… what you love me, right?" All of a sudden even her cheeks started to blush a little as she smirked sugar sweetly.

"Natsume…" His eyes expanded as he blinked and gazed at her with a shocked countenance.

"I love you too." The words were so… so unreal, it was almost impossible to interpret them, or at least get it into his head. Just as she sounded the last letter the door cracked up as a few man rushed in and one of them pressed down the lights switch. At first they were confused over the situation and got to see a nasty surprise, but soon they "came back to consciousness" as they shook their heads and face palmed. _Honestly, they are just like… nine years old?! What does kids do nowadays?_

"Hyuuga, step away from Sakura Mikan instantly and keep your hands where we can see them!"

"Over my dead body!" He almost screamed of desperation and before he knew it…

"Na-Natsume!" Just as he released his alice ability on full power Mikan did the same as their abilities collided and created an explosion.

"Ah!"

"Mikan!" He threw himself once again all over her and held her closely. No way what he would let go now, it didn't even come to question.

"Persona, we will need your assistance!" Called one of the terrorists from outside in a walkie-talkie as they mysteriously enough had managed to escape the attack.

"Persona?" This wasn't good at all. If he got his dirty hands on Mikan it wouldn't just cost her freedom, but also her life. What should he do? He looked around in the room.

Out of the blue a portal tinted up in the room. It was quite small and as it was a blurred refulgence he couldn't really tell what shown inside, but honestly… who cares? As this seemed to be the only resort at the trice he took a breather and combined forces, before he gave his beloved one last glance and then shoved her over the bedside and into the portal.

"What are you…- Natsume!" Without really understanding what he was doing he slowly got back his common sense as he regretted his previous action by an instant. He reached for her hand as she stretched out hers as well, but even with the greatest compel it didn't seem to be enough.

"Mikan!" Particles started to dissolve. Her socks, her legs, her apparel set which consisted of loosely tied shorts and a nightgown, her hands, her arms, her shoulders, her neck… finally her face, and her big, brown amber eyes which just screamed of despair and sorrow.

"I will come to find you and save you, that's my liability!" Even though she barely could hear a single word her eyes still became watery.

 _I love you, now and forever._

 **So, this is the end of chapter two. Sorry for the "mix-up", but I'm sure that things will "clear up" little by little ^_^**


	3. Memories clashes

**Dramatic heart sorrow, chapter 3:**

 **Memories clashes.**

 **(It's easy to fake a smile, but she's been doing it for a while. Isn't it better to face the truth and see what's real, and what's fake?)**

 **\- Any complaints, Mikan? ^^ (author)**

 **\- Why am I the only one who's being chased? O.o (Mikan Sakura)**

 **\- Because… oh, you never read the manga, did you?**

 **\- What manga?**

 **\- The "Gakuen Alice" manga.**

 **\- For that matter, what is a manga anyway?**

 **\- It's… you know what? I think it's better if we just… drop the subject there. :I**

 **\- No, I wanna know!**

 **\- Little girl…** _ **"Think it was a bad idea that I even mentioned it."**_

 **\- Hehe, what was your… classes, today then?**

 **\- Tell me!**

 **\- I should probably begin with the writing now… Please, enjoy! ^^**

" _Class, this is Mikan Sakura, and from now on she will be your new classmate."_

" _She is so neat, do you think that she has a boyfriend?"_

" _Heh, as if… she's way too good for the other guys."_

" _Isn't that why she came to our class, to find that "prince charming?"_

" _That girl… she will surely pray!"_

" _Mikan, you'll follow my lead."_

" _Why? Ah!"_

" _Can we sit next to you?"_

" _S-sure!"_

" _Hihi, thanks."_

" _That guy is handsome, really charming!"_

" _Do you think that he has a girlfriend?"_

" _Duh, presumably he awaited his queen, of course he hasn't!"_

" _Let's see how they fare in gym class!"_

" _Wow! How come you're even allowed to use your alices during lessons?"_

" _Why do you think we're here?"_

" _But, isn't that cheating?"_

" _There isn't much information which gets to you, is it?"_

" _Do you call me stupid?"_

" _Eh, yeah!"_

" _Leave her alone, silly girls!"_

" _Oh, seems like you really are popular with the boys… looks like I have to keep an eye on you, Sakura Mikan."_

" _The same goes for me, Sumire. Who knows? You might as well try to sabotage my performer in school, and I don't want to get a worse reputation just because of your dirty tricks."_

" _Then… we're foes!"_

" _Ruka, how are you nowadays?"_

" _A-Anna-chan?!"_

" _Mm, was I wrong by breaking up with you?"_

" _N-no, absolutely not! I would probably have done the same thing if I were you…"_

" _Good"_

" _Mikan, could I ask you out?"_

" _Hihi, that's sweet of you, but unfortunately I already have a girlfriend."_

" _A… "girl-friend", you say?"_

" _Yeah, her name is Hotaru and before I entered here we used to go in the same class."_

" _I… see…"_

" _Thanks for asking though, I appreciate it, even though I barely knew that you still liked me…"_

" _So, you never took the hints, huh?"_

" _We broke up last autumn, remember?"_

" _Oh, yeah, that's right… Mikan, for how long have you and Hotaru been together?"_

" _Since January. When did you and Anna-chan…?"_

" _Mars."_

" _That's so sad."_

" _I know…"_

" _Natsume, I… made something for you."_

" _Huh, what is it?"_

" _Here, open the box and see for yourself. If you don't like it, please don't get mad at me as I already know you have a low temper…"_

"… _wow, it's… it's a charm, isn't it?"_

" _Does it… appeal to you?"_

" _Yeah, it's a fine gift."_

" _That's great."_

" _Mikan, if you don't want them to kidnap you, you should hide!"_

" _Natsume?"_

" _Hush!"_

" _Persona, we will need your help."_

" _Mikan, I love you, and therefore and don't want you to get hurt."_

" _I love you too… Natsume"._

" _See you, and never forget… my oath."_

 **Awakening:**

"Mikan-chan, are you awake?" The old man knocked on the door and looked inside the room, since the door was ajar.

"Just five more minutes, grandpa…" She expressed drowsily and yawned.

"Hehe, you slugabed, if you don't wake up now you might as well get late for class."

"Class?" That's where she quickly rushed out of bed and jumped up to her feet.

"Now then, you don't want to waste your valuable time with Imai-chan, do you?"

"Of course not!" Mikan made a wry face and wrinkled her forehead while she, with determined steps, began to walk out of the room and upstairs to the kitchen where the breakfast was served. Afterwards she went downstairs again to make the bed, prepare herself for school, pull on her uniform and grab the satchel.

"Bye, gramps!" She shouted in the doorway as she laced on her other shoe and threw up the jacket over her shoulder before she scurried outside.

 **Ten minutes later:**

"Hey!"

"Oh… Mikan!" One of her friends held up a video camera before her chest as the lens where directed in her direction.

"Midori, Sae!" She shouted lovingly and started to lope against them with outstretched arms. _Wait a minute… S_ uspiciously she limped rapidly and raised an eyebrow on the object she saw. It took just a second or two for her to break out in disapproval as she madly started to run around in circles and finally jump down behind a shrub.

"H-hey, what's that? Haven't I told you a bunch of times that I hate to be photographed and filmed? Cause, admit it! You intended to press down the recording key, didn't you?" The girls immediately let a great laughter slip out as they viewed how their buddy kept staring at the camera while she pointed out a hostile finger at it behind the bush.

"Come on, why would such a thought even come to our minds?"

"Because you're psychopathic killers who have haunted and taken over my friends bodies!" Them both exchanged glances with one other.

"Oh… that's completely right… Mikan-chan…"

"And, therefore, as you now know about our true identities… we have to burke you… as well!" Before the frightened little kitty as she ironically was even managed to take shelter them both assaulted- and started to tickle and poke on her when they easily enough had succeeded to overthrow her body to the ground.

"Ha-ha… hihi, please stop it!" She giggled and tried to cover each spot after the other which they touched on her body by twisting her shoulders, arms and hands.

"Shall we quit?"

"No, this is not even half of the treatment she deserves!" Suddenly one of the girls leaned back and knelt up on toe. She smirked shrewdly before she yawned and afterwards pointed out her index finger on Mikan's forehead.

"I adjudicate that your crime is far from acceptable and therefor I determine that you shall be our slave in one week from here on!"

"One week?" As soon as the other girl, Midori, had stopped with the tickle as Mikan lastly could take a breather she sat up on the ground and stared up at her classmate.

"Oh, come on, am I really that guilty?"

"Yes. You. Are!" She approached with her face till it was less than half a meter's distance between their noses before she nodded with a big smile and patted her occiput. Mikan grimaced and bite her lower lip.

"Fine…" she muttered and ogle back at Sae.

"Good, you apparently know what's good for you." She blinked and stood up.

"Shouldn't we hurry, after all… if we are late the janitor won't let us proceed through the school gate."

"Oh, right… come on now, Mikan-chan!" She exhorted and raised out a hand for her to take.

"Yeah, let's go!" She smiled brightly and grabbed it.

 **Preamble:**

It had exactly been 1 year, 2 months and 2 days since the day when Persona and his men decided to vandalize the school. Of course the staff force managed to put an end to their plan, but they still couldn't ignore the fact that one corridor in the "elementary school" district and the boy's dorm as well as three classrooms were in need of renovation, not to mention that a lot of people were harmed and needed healthcare... The main reason why they wanted to capture and torture Sakura Mikan was because Persona slightly had noticed some small changes in Natsume's accomplishments during his missions and this wasn't a positive sign. Leery as he was he ordered one of his students in the "dangerous ability class" to spy on him for a couple of days and then he found out about this novelty that Natsume often stuck around this girl and also seemed pretty attached to her, therefore… he needed to modify this and make an alteration.

Hyuuga sighed as he walked through the corridor with crossed arms over his chest and a lowered head. It was daylight outside and in a few minutes the cafeteria would open, maybe he should get over there and grab some food before all the other students rushed inside through the doorway and choked the gap in a crowded area? The thought was enticing and after a few seconds thinking he made up his mind and twirled around in the other direction of the corridor. _I wonder how she's doing nowadays… Will I really be able to keep my oath and bring her back to us?_

 **Class:**

Ruka's eyelids kept falling together as he sat there and tried to stay awake during the civics lesson. He couldn't sleep today either as it had been just like that for a week now… it even made him to think that something "big" were about to happen but he hadn't got a single clue over what it possible could be. This was disturbing, if he just were allowed to lean the head against the bench lid for a little while and maybe close his eyes for a minute or two he would be so grateful, but unfortunately reality doesn't work out like that. Instead he took a quick breather and put his hand to the chin.

"Nogi-san, are you awake?" The teacher asked with a scowl.

"Don't worry, I won't fall asleep." He answered disinterestedly and dreamed away while looking to the window.

"Good, then I can continue my lecture about economics." _Mikan-chan… I can't believe that you aren't with us anymore… I know that one year already has passed since, but my feelings for you still remain and I can't prevent them at all times from reminding me what a great couple we were. I loved you so deeply, what even went wrong once we broke up? Suddenly… we just stopped click and then… it was all_ over.  
 **Complicated issues:**

"What? Hotaru, what did you just…?" Mikan just continued staring at her as she sorted her stuff down in her backpack.

"You aren't death, are you? I told you that I will quit this academy today…"

"But, why?"

"Because…" She hesitated for a moment, then sighed.

"Here, just read it for yourself." Then she handed over a letter so carefree that she almost scratched her in the eyes as the position was right above her nose tip where she sat knelt down on the floor.

"Hotaru, you almost stabbed me!"

"Stabbing is something you're doing with something sharp like a knife or something, what I did is more related to the words rip, tear apart or as I'd choose, scratch."

"But… it's still antagonistic!" She objected.

"That's correct girl, slowly you're actually learning some stuff…" She leaned down and kissed her forehead before she closed her locker and started to walk off through the hallway.

"H-…" Mikan began to being a little flabbergasted, but after a little while the feeling ceased.

"Hotaru, you're coming back here!"

And by that she immediately started to run like hell and chased her around the school building. People gloated at them and gossips engendered.

 **Sooner:**

"Hotaru… please, stop!" Gasped Mikan and puffed out as she halted and leaned forward to her knees.

"So, you who usually are so energetic and simply would withstand at least five more laps around the schoolyard… actually give in?" She grinned and turned around to eye her.

"Yes, I know what it isn't alike me… but I am exhausted!" She growled hostilely with a certain tension in the gaze.

"Why wouldn't you tell me such an important thing? My… my girlfriend is gonna leave me behind and transfer to another school? What kind of faith is that for our future together, huh?"

"Mikan…" With compassion Hotaru glanced down at her behind her short bangs.

"I am sorry."

"W-wait!" Literally she "flew up" with her head so violently that she almost "cracked it" in the air.

"What did you just… Hotaru, did you just apologized?"

"Yes, you shouldn't deceive yourself by denying your mistakes, that's something that my mother taught me." She mumbled and lowered her gaze.

"So… that wasn't a lie then? Hotaru…" She straightened her back and approached to grab her hands which hung and dangled alongside her body before she lifted them up and took them in her own.

"Hotaru…" The girl whispered with a low and smooth voice.

"Mi-Mikan…" She stuttered, for once a little uncertain and shaky.

"I'm so proud of you. But, there's also one other thing I'd like to ask before you leave… or, actually two. Priority number one, do you want to attend this academy? Number two, will you forget about me?"

"To being honest with you…" What's gotten into her, she sounded so… abnormal by some reason.

"Actually, I don't want to move, but I've got no choose since my parents are in need of the money which they will achieve by my appearance there, secondly…" Shamefully she looked away for a moment.

"Of course I won't forget about you! My pet."

"H-Hotaru!" Before she knew it Mikan had thrown herself round her neck and was near to strangle her.

"Mikan, that's enough." She goggled and slapped her on the cheek.

"Hotaru…" She objected as the black haired with purple eyes quickly stepped aside in order to avoid her next "attack" and let her fall to the ground with a thud.

"Ouch! You bully!"

"Bye Mikan, I promise to write to you while I'm gone." Imperturbable Hotaru just jumped into the passenger seat on the black, nifty, waxed car which now stood parked outside the schoolyard awaiting for her. While she sat there in the seat she couldn't help but smirk a little as she watched how her loved one knelt up on her knees and stretched out a hand with the not possible intention to reach her as the car drove away.

"Hota-…ru!"

 **So, this is consequently the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please review, tell me your opinion about it so far. :)**

 **Btw, can you piece together one and one now and perhaps see where this is leading?** ;) (Actually an interesting question… if I would say so myself ^^)

 **Well, well, I surely hope that you doesn't feel like you're wasting your time by reading this, after all it's dedicated to all Gakuen Alice, especially NatsumexMikan fans out there?***

 **See ya. /Ronell Rayn :)**


	4. How you remind me

**Dramatic heart sorrow, chapter four:**

 **How you remind me.  
** **(Shattered and scaly… mind picking up the spread out puzzle pieces?)**

 **Hehe, this time I thought that I should interview Anna-chan who's been quite quiet lately… ;) So, Anna-chan, how're you doing? ^_^ (Author)**

 **Oh, hello there, author of the story my character evidently has been taking part in.** **I'm fine, what about you?** ^^

 **It's good to hear that as I also am doing pretty okay.**

 **Hmm, why just pretty?**

 **Because…** **I hate to break it to you, but I factually don't know what to write right now, it's like I've got writer's block or something…**

 **I see… Ellie-chan was your name, right? ^^**

 **Actually it's Ellinor, but, well, yeah… I prefer to be called Ellie while my youtube account is "Ronell Rayn", and my lol(league of legends) and this account is Clave99Niebla :)**

 **Alright, mind being friends with me?**

 **No, of course not. It's always amusingly with some new "friendship-pact". ^^**

 **Fine, then from here on I might call you "my friend Ellie-chan" and not just "Ellie-chan", right? ^_^**

 **Sure, my buddy ;)**

 _ **Depressing mind:**_

 _Hota-…ru._ Mikan just laid there upon the bed with her teddy bear's nose cuddly touching the spot on her forehead where her well so beloved girlfriend's lips had kissed her earlier that day while shecuddled its cozy body against her chest and stared up in the shaded roof above.

 _I can't just believe… that, now you're gone. I won't see you tomorrow in school, not the day after that and not after that one either… Your always so sincere face which never seemed to change its utterance as you never expressed your feelings in countenance but instead in words and movements. Your smooth cheeks which I loved to caress every time you felt down or needed someone to talk to, which wasn't very often, but when it well happened you knew that I'd be there, no matter what kind of weather or situation it was, just like I knew you'd be there for me. Your candid voice which never told lies. Your way of expressing your irritation on me by hitting me, kicking me and avoiding my hug-attacks, while I just goofy enough continued smirking at you and always forgave you and got over it, no matter how much it might've hurt on the inside… or, no, that was a lie. I loved it, we were such an odd team in school and we astonished everyone with our lack of social competence and good manners. I will miss you so damn much, it hurts me just by thinking about it… I._

"Mikan-chan!" It was her grandpa's voice.

"Huh? What is it, grandpa?" She shouted and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you get upstairs for a minute?" Her mind was confused. _I wonder what's up._

"Sure!" She answered and sat up before she jumped down of the bedside. Barely five minutes later on she pulled out a chair, as she had noticed that her grandfather sat around the dinner table and read a newspaper on the other side, and sat down as well.

"So, what is it?" She asked and grabbed a pretzel stick from the jar on the obliquely adjacent windowsill.

"Well, I wanted to ask you…" Suddenly his voice started to sound a little more serious than regularly.

"Mikan, do you miss Hotaru? I mean, of course I understand that you miss her, but, will you be able to stand it?"

"Huh?" Mikan bit off the top on the stick and chewed the piece of salty marvel slowly before she scratched her head and gazed up at the old man.

"Why? Of course I won't… Eventually all my emotions will make me crazy, but I will pretend to survive the "poignant grief" for her sake. You understand that much, don't you, grandpa?"

"Yes…" He mumbled and turned over the leaves.

"You've matured, Mikan."

"You think so? Thanks, it's good to hear that from you. But…" She checked the clock on the wall over the threshold.

"Where the heck is the remote controller? Honestly, my favorite program begins in a just a couple of minutes and even though I literally turned the couch constantly upside down yesterday, yeah, well… even the whole living room with all the objects and furnishings and messed down in my own room, as I know by experience that you couldn't have it, I still couldn't find it!" A cry and then she bolted the stick so roughly that she almost choked it.

"Oh, that wasn't some great news exactly… shall I help you look for it?" The gramps questioned and stood up from the chair while he laid down the newspaper carefully on the table.

"Yes, please!"

 **Fortuitousness?**

"Good morning, my students!"

"Oh, good morning, you ugly pervert. I heard that you harassed our "black cat" during your leisure again?" Or, was that just my delusion?" Some girls tittered at the boy's comment.

"Duh, what was that? Are you affronting Natsume again?" Asked Mochiage from where he sat in the couch and tinkered on a rusty bolt, just cause he was bored and couldn't find anything better to do as his still so closest comrade was absent and it wasn't like he could skip class either as his grades were sinking and if he reached the bottom of a "none star"… it'd lead to a quick and painful end for him in the "unnatural area".

"Are you death or something, Mochiage?" The boy smirked provocatively.

"Me? What did that come from? You little piece of shit, do you even know who you're dealing with?!"

"So, my angels, please calm down."

"Angels? Can't believe that I actually intended to defend you, sensei, that's taking the prize!" And by that he pushed himself up from the seat by hitting his hands in the lid before he raised the right one and realized his alice ability.

"Hmm, Mochiage, you really think what that old trick still works on me, don't you?" The teacher snorted as if he'd figure out his next move just by seeing that irritable sign when he wrinkled his forehead before. Hastily he jumped out of the way so imperceptibly for the concentrated once that it almost seemed like "magic", before he, just as oddly suddenly halted behind him. He smiled and patted his head as the boy stopped concentrating on his unachievable target and turned around.

"H-huh, sensei?!"

"Sleep well, you little naughty lad." He uttered before he leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Huh?" He blushed lightly and felt how his cheeks turned red before he lowered his gaze and fainted. The teacher caught him in his arms before he put him down in the sofa. The other student, a very shy and obedient one, quickly moved aside a little to leave some space for the unconscious.

"Great, now I've got all of your attention, haven't I?" Narumi waved gladly and went down to the master's desk. The whole class just nodded nervously.

"That's what I like to hear! Now, let me introduce you… to your new classmate, Imai Hotaru-chan!" A click and then the door handled presses down. Someone pulled the door inwards and then it was on ajar. A voice murmured silently:

"Am I disturbing?"

"No, you don't have to be bashful, just come on in." Exhorted Narumi.

"I'm not, it is called respectfulness." She replied and passed the doorway.

"Welcome!"

"I'm grateful, sensei. Class, my name is Hotaru Imai." She said and eyed the other students.

 _What's her problem? She's looking so emotionless… is that how you're expressing blues? What's up with the eyes? They seem so serious looking._

 _I wonder if she has a boyfriend._

 _So, does she have high standards? She seems so mature._

"Please, call me Narumi." He smiled brightly at her.

"Now, now, why don't you pick out a seat?"

"Sure, but first… No, I'm not depressed. This is my countenance, does it bother you? I have no boyfriend. And last, yes, at least my previous teachers told me that I was an excellent student." A whisper:

"PST, is she a mind reader or something?" Giggles.

"Girls." Sensei gave them a sincerely eye.

"S-sorry…" They apologized.

"Imai-san?"

"Sure, I'll make myself comfortable. Therefore she selected a seat in the middle area with two saved spots, just to keep her distance.

 **Confession:**

"What!" Sae exclaimed so loudly that it echoed around the big, folk deficiency schoolyard.

"You heard me, I decided that I won't be able to live without Hotaru, so I'm leaving this evening after I've said goodbye to everyone." She claimed and checked her reflection in the fountain.

"But, that's absurd, do you even know what you're saying?"

"Yes… I thought about it a lot and… one week's clearly enough. Plus, my debt's repaid now, right? So… I'm not guilty anymore."

"But, Mikan… what about us? Are we supposed to live without you then?" Objected Midori sullenly. She hesitated a little…

"Of-… of course not!" She yelled and "cut the line".

"We will meet again, after all I can't just abandon you like this less than two years before middle school, can I? We planned since primary to work it all through together till high, didn't we?" She blinked confidently and grabbed their hands. They looked at each other cautiously before they, at exactly the same time, smiled back at her and tightened the grips.

"Sure, Sakura. Sorry for the doubt…"

"We won't let you down, I promise!"

"Guys… I love you!" She laughed as they started to twirl around and dance in a "girly circle".

 _Absolutely nothing can break this bound of ours!_

 **Farewell:** (*Challenge for myself. – Ellinor, make this extremely short in just a few phrases, okay? - Alright, me! I'll do my uttermost in order to succeed!)

" _Grandpa… I'm leaving now. Please, while I'm gone… don't lose faith. I'll come back, you know… sooner or later. Oh and, take care, as I love you deeply. /Your dearest granddaughter, Mikan Sakura."_

"Yeah, that will surely do." She whispered and folded down the upper edge on the envelope.

"Alright, I'm ready." She nodded self-assured and opened the front door.

 _No matter how long it takes… we will surely…_

 **End of sentences!** **(-** Hey, I still wasn't done yet! :'( - Heh, as if I care… - You dummy! :( - Wow, is the crybaby gonna cry now? – Shut it! – Sure, sure, whatever… - Wait, is that our title on the next part of the chapter? -Apparently, let's see where this is leading…)

"Ah!" *Thud, Silence*.

"You clumsy brat! What do you think you're doing by overthrowing me like that, huh?!" O-oh… Once the girl with the pale red, layered hair which laid and rested just below her shoulders, the bangs which split in the middle of her forehead and these red eyes had rubbed her head and came over the "worst break-out" of the pain from the fall from the leader from where she now sat crouched on the floor and whimpered a little she immediately stared up at the intruder on her territory with an irascible glare, until… she noticed who it actually was.

"Oh, Nobara-san! What a surprise, I haven't seen you in a while!" She swallowed and quickly jumped up from the floor as if the pain in her muscles didn't mattered anymore.

"Misaki senpai…" The young girl graced with ephemeral beauty and a shoulder long, icy-blue, wavy hair, blue eyes and pale skin blushed lightly and lifted one of her hands against the mouth as she behold the mess she had accomplished.

"I'm… sorry…"

"Don't worry, it's completely fine, I can guarantee it!" She assured with her thumb.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you'd like to, since you're here and all, hold the leader for me while I climb up and repair the alarm clock though?" She referred to the toolbox on the floor.

"I know it's the janitress job, but... as she couldn't make it today I thought that I could be a good girl and help her out for once…" Shamefully she eyed away and lightly rubbed the index finger against her chin.

"N-no, it would be my pleasure to make you a favor."

 **Some minutes future:**

"Yeah, we did it! Thanks a lot, Nobara!" She smiled and dried off a sweat drop from her forehead with her fingertip.

"It's alright. As I said I'd be glad to assist you."

"You're really someone one can count on!" As she jumped of the leader she grabbed Nobara's neck and threw her arm around her shoulders.

"M-Misaki-san?"

"Duh, where were you heeding before anyway? You seemed to be in such a rush… are you nervous or something?"

"N-no. I was just… accidently I didn't quite looked out and then I stumbled into you. It wasn't my intention or anything… And, about where I were heeding…actually… I'm going to visit a friend of mine." _A friend… could it be-…?_

"Oh, I see. Then, enjoy your spare time, okeydokey? Just remember that we do have an exam tomorrow, so don't stay up way too late, alright?"

 **Entrance:**

 _This must be it, huh?_ A quite reasonable though slipped through her mind as she stood there with the map In one hand and a piece of paper in the other outside some gigantic school gates with a round shaped mark, no disappointment in size here either, really, re: GA… on its middle area. The clock was 9.10 am and as it was autumn, one of the colder months, and on the edge of winter break, plus that mother of nature decided that the rain was going to fall just during this day, her mood was pretty "uptight" where she stood in a soaking wet leather jacket, wet shorts and sandals. No, now when she thought about it… this couldn't be any worse. First of all, she had to spend the night on a crappy hotel without electricity since the power was gone and it, ironically, took a whole night to solve the problem, as she'd freeze and shiver the whole night and could barely receive a wink. As they couldn't heat the regular breakfast as they usually served she had to eat a single, unappetizing crust of bread without neither butter or cheese as they had to discard it in lack of required temperature difference, it was a wonder she even could "afford" some water. It was crowded on the subway and now… it started raining. _Damn it, this isn't my day._ Just as shewhere about to give up as she had come this far but at the time hadn't got a single clue just how to get through the gate without caretaker and felt extremely worn out with bags under the eyes she suddenly heard a shout from behind.

"Watch out!" A boy, seemingly at her age, came running against her in full, unstoppable speed without limits.

"A-ah!" This awoken Mikan's attention as she skipped up and shivered, with no intention to move aside as she was too speechless and thunderstruck.

" _H-_ hey, I said move your ass!" The boy yelled and as he just knew it… they collided.

"Ah!"

"Hey, are you alright?" The boy rubbed his head and quickly stood up from the ground as he raised out a hand for her to take.

"Y-yeah, I think so…" She ogled up at him. W-wow, the eyes were defiantly the first thing she felt stuck on. These odd, mint green once… actually attractive at some points.

"Thanks." She smiled and grabbed his hand with hers.

"You are… not a student here, are you?"

"That's true, unfortunately… My friend transferred over and I can't stand this distance of ours so… I decided to keep track of her."

"Wow, that's really some sound and healthy relationship you have, isn't it? I mean, if you even would follow her all the way here?"

"Hihi, you think so? Oh, by the way, you are a student, aren't you? How do you sneak inside?"

"Oh…" He eyed her with somewhat a confused look before he grinned.

"Here, let me show you!"

 **A while later? Eh… dunno, in fact:**

"So, there you go, newcomer!" (Somehow they managed to "out-jockey" the gate… maybe they excavated a tunnel or something? A marvel that they did it without binding.)

 _Oh… I surely wonder if this was a good idea or not? Isn't this counted as infringement? But, this guy seems to believe it is okay, so…_

"Hey, what are you spacing out for? Come on, I have to show you something."

"O-… alright." Right now they found themselves in one of the elementary districts corridors.

 _Should I really trust him either, even though he guided me inside?_

(Poor Mikan :'( so insecure, poor and blameless.)

"Just follow my lead, I swear that you won't be disappointed."

"Mm…" She couldn't do much more than assent here.

… **:**

"And… we're here!" Proudly the boy stepped aside and showed her a door, not much different from the rest in this part of the academy.

"Eh, okay?" Imaginations whirled around inside of her brain.

"Trust me on this one, newbie!"

"By the way, wasn't this the boys' dorm?" He grabbed the handled and screwed it up.

"Yes it is." He nodded obediently. _Wait, unknown guy plopping up from nowhere, insisting me to follow him into the academy, taking me to the boys' dorm… No!_

"This is… it!" He shoved up the door with his shoulder and… on the inside there sat no other than…

 **Secret!... ;)**


	5. A bet?

**Dramatic heart sorrow, chapter five/5:**

 _A bet?_

 **(** Ronell Elli Rayn production. Please, enjoy! ; **)**

" _Trust me on this one, newbie!"_

" _By the way, isn't this the boys' dorm?" He grabbed the handle and screwed it up._

" _Yes it is." He nodded obediently. Wait, unknown guy plopping up from nowhere, insisting me to follow him into the academy, taking me to the boys' dorm… No!_

" _This is… it!" He shoved up the door with his shoulder and… on the inside there sat no other than…_

"Mister, the express is delivered!" Shouted the guy and saluted.

"H-hey! Wait…!" He snatched hold of Mikan's wrist and threw her inside so that she tripped and flopped down on the floor.

"Ouch!" She uttered and claimed the strange guy who laughed his stomach out to move his ass and come over to help her.

"You bastard, if you won't help me I'll scratch out your eyes!"

"Heh, was that your best menace?" A guy who was sitting at the bedside couldn't help but bridle at the comment.

"You have changed. Where's the well so courteous and cute little girl I acknowledged you to being?" Before she even could tell it he appeared before her and lifted on her chin with his shoe end to meet her eyes. She gazed up at him irritably in the dark shadows.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"It's me who's supposed to ask the questions here… So, shut it!" He threatened and leaned down.

"I see that you've done something illegal, Mikan-chan? Bet the cops are searching the crap out of school right now to find you… But, you know what? I can assist you, in order not to be discovered and found, so to say… not cause, it's necessary. You will soon draw to an end, a painful end which will dump you in denial and misery, such a pathetic faith… If..." He leaned closer to her and laid hold of her chin. Mikan swallowed. _His eyes… they are… even though I can't see them clearly, why do I feel so… chary and demure right now?_

"If not… you agree to make a bet with me?"

"W-…" She cleared her throat.

"What are you shaming?"

"Oh, so your vocabulary isn't that briefly? You do know what that word means? And I thought I was stuck with a moron here." A laughter escaped through his mouth.

"Shut it!" And she feigned the intimidation.

"Hehe, alright, Mikan. You won't just believe me, right? Then, I have to prove it to you."

"H-hey, what do you intend to…?" She tried to tear herself away from his grasp, but it was a hard task and eventually he grabbed her wrists, one after the other…

"L-let go, I say!" He leaned even closer. Mikan began to hear her own heartbeats pound beneath what's "legitimated" in her ears as he so suddenly threw her up in the air and caught her in "princess style". She was so thin and petite, just like you'd be carry a feather... He pulled his hand through the bangs and caressed her countenance. From the forehead, downwards the eyelids and nose, touching with fingertips on the lips and down to her chin.

"Open your eyes."

"Huh?" She gasped.

 **Flashback:**

"Hey, little one, would you please pick up the ball for me?" Asked an old man.

"Sure" The brunette with wavy, short hair and big, brown eyes nodded at the man who sat with a small table in front of him and played chees, without hesitation and ran out in the streets to bring back the out thrown ball. Just as she where about to take it a truck at full speed, probably "several hundreds of kilometers speed per hour", rounded the fence corner and continued to drive out on the open road. How the driver could wheel the vehicle without make it rollover or drive into something, after all this was a densely built residential area, was certainly unclear, but somehow (…) he did it.

"A-ah!" A scream.

"Mikan!" Her old grandfather rushed off the sidewalk and gasped of exertion as he leaped and stood with outstretched arms before her prior to the accident.

"Run!" Too terrified to make a sound she just motionless, crouching sat there and stared at the gaffer's back.

" _You really are an idiot._ "

"H-huh?" By a fogged transportation she ended up on the sidewalk again. She gazed around.

"G-gramps!" Ahead of her vision she saw how her grandfather was hit and got run over.

"Grampa!"

"So stupid." A hand patted her forehead.

"Who…?"

 **Illusion:**

A man. He had short straight fair hair with bangs that covered his blue eyes and a parting to the right. He was tall and average in weight, wearing a beige coat and black boats.

Mikan, wearing a silky velvet dress in dark gray and black ballerinas slightly turned around and watched over her shoulder. Her eyes played her a cunning trick, by beholding a funeral with her grandfather lying in the coffin.

"G-g-g-…" She couldn't express a wholly word, not even the masked man with a face covering hat who could hide away anything or be whoever, not to mention the quick and snap change in packaging, time and place, captured her attention anymore as she wouldn't stop herself from just staring at the scene before her eyes.

"Gramps, gramps, gramps, gramps… D-d-d-don't. Leave. Me!" She whispered after a while as her tear flowing eyes drown her in emotions.

 **Delusion: (** Keywords: _Weeping, smother, despondency and mourning.)_

" _Persona?" This wasn't good at all. If he got his dirty hands on Mikan it wouldn't just cost her freedom, but also her life. What should he do? He looked around in the room._

 _Out of the blue a portal tinted up. It was quite small and as it was a blurred refulgence he couldn't really tell what shown inside, but honestly… who cares? As this seemed to be the only resort at the trice he took a breather and combined forces, before he gave his beloved one a last glance and then shoved her over the bedside and into the portal._

" _What are you…- Natsume!" Without really understanding what he was doing he slowly got back his common sense as he regretted his previous action by an instant. He reached for her hand as she stretched out hers as well, but even with the greatest compel it didn't seem to be enough._

" _Mikan!" Particles started to dissolve. Her socks, her legs, her apparel set which consisted of loosely tied shorts and a nightgown, her hands, her arms, her shoulders, her neck… finally her face, and her big, brown amber eyes which just screamed of despair and sorrow._

" _I will come to find you and save you, that's my liability!" Even though she barely could hear a word her eyes still became watery._

 _I love you, now and forever._

"Remember? One down, one to go." His voice echoed like a cutting shriek while the cadence just was as smooth and numbing as a trance.

"Mikan, this was… particularly your ending destination of life. This is where… you deceased. Your boyfriend, Natsume… he wanted to save you so deeply, so passionately, so madly, but unfortunately… it was already too late. Your destiny was settled."

"But…" Nothing could surprise her right now, therefore she wouldn't even take notice on the missing appearance of the talking voice's owner.

"Wait, did you just say the "b-"word?"

"Yes, did you know something, Sakura? You are already defunct. All that you've seen and all the moments to treasure that you have experienced up until now… well, all that was just a falsity. You've been living a lie your whole life, as you… never were meant to exist. But, that doesn't matter right now, Mikan Sakura. I can give you the life you always wanted, I can reunite you and your dear Hotaru again, and I can revive your grandpa and fulfill all the other kinds of wishes you always have dreamed of, I-…"

"Are you nuts? How can you be so selfish by saying stuff like that?! I don't know what kind of sick illusion you're using or how the heck you could find out things about my past which assuredly isn't true as my grandfather is perfectly fine and more importantly, "still alive", but what the heck? Do you even know what you're saying? Stuff like I'm supposed to be insensate, what if I took offence like a normal person would and started to argue with you, what if I'd be so pissed that I beat the crap out of you? I'm only human and you should know that as well as I do. I have feelings and I'm not afraid to show them! How would you react if someone told you this right before your damn face?" She squealed and spitted it all out. *Silence.*

"And, what's this crap about an unfamiliar character named "Natsume"? My girlfriend is Hotaru Imai, she is my honey and my sweet heart and no one, and I repeat, no one else can steal her spot and play her fabulous part in my life, understood?!"

"Ha-ha, what such a cute lite mouth can utter so many insults and defensive objections…! That's ridiculous!" He couldn't keep himself from tanning as there was interference in the mirage which gave a sly sight of the "real nature". This was something that Mikan found really useful as she used it for her advantage. _Alright, here goes nothing._

"Hehe, you thought that was funny? Then, why don't you take a look at your underling over there who's glaring like an idiot and probably wonders if he should or should not pick up that one dollar bill over there which's lying around." _Hmm, I surely wonder if he has an obsession with money… Guess I'll soon find out._

"A single, where?" Interruption, chance taker, breaking free, startled boys, chase, run, hunt…

"Ah!" Mikan cried and rushed down the stairs.

"Save me, save me, save me!"

"What's all that noise?" Yawned a light-skinned, tired raven who just where about to heed out from the classroom. Just as he would open the door and stuck out his head in the doorway he dully noticed how someone panicking came running against him as it didn't take long before she rushed straight into him and her rather long pigtails fluttered in the wind.

"W-wow!" A plunk and then she had hewed him down on the classroom floor. Glances and glares, whispers and throat clearings, gasps… With her head placed above his chest, one hand almost poking his chin, the other resting upon his arm, stomach against stomach, one knee between his legs and the other leg aside…

"Ouch… So warm, so comfortable…" She murmured and slowly gazed up and giddy looked around.

"H-huh?!" As she, particularly, wasn't "exactly" hurt since he took the worst part of the smash as an "airbag" she quickly leaned back and skipped up to her feet.

"S-sorry…" She blushed and noticed the pupils and the teacher's attention. _What to do now, what do I do now?_ She thought almost desperately before she cleared her mind and gave him a hand.

"H-hey, are you alright? Please, forgive me, I didn't mean to…"

"Mikan… Sakura?" The sensei asked in amusement with big eyeballs.

"The… the girl… she who vanished last year… you are… back?"  
"I, I am…" A moan.

"Thanks, polka dot, but I'm fine." (Did you… just read that? You know… these two, separated words between the commas?)

 _W-w-…_ *Quiet*.

"What did you just, say?" She asked very carefully, almost whispering.

"You heard me." He stood up and brushed of his pants.

"P-o-l-k-a d-o-t, was that sufficiently spelled for you?" The whole class stiffened. Natsume, the black cat without any good manners.

"He, he… I'm not death! Natsume, was your name, right?" Nod.

"Good" As if everything else were good as forgotten at the moment.

"Would you follow me here, young lad?" She snatched hold of his collar and dragged him along outside in the corridor without even inviting the not responded reply.

"Hey, Polka dot, do you think that I'll come around that easily?" He objected and scratched his heels down in the floor.

"Trust me, ha-ha, that wasn't expected at all!"

 **Sooner:**

"So, even if you saw the pattern of my panties, why would you intend to ruin my future chances to marriage and make fun of me in front of your class? Do you even know me?"

"More importantly, what are you doing here? You aren't a student, are you?" The boy who was lying on the windowsill with crossed arms behind his head and a crumpled leg while the other one hung and dangled alongside the wall curved his neck and cracked it as he afterwards raised his "cat-like", hostile crimson eyes and examined her from top to toe.

"That…" _Oh, great… and I wanted to lead the conversation and act adult-like… damn moron!_

"W-w-w-wait! It was Natsume, right? My name is Mikan Sakura, would you please explain how you're supposed to be my boyfriend since one year ago, or, did that strange guy refer to someone else?"

"What are you prattling, you may look like her but the Mikan I known would never be so clumsy that she overthrew me, managed to show me her panties and be so dense that she asked me out here after a grand failure, at least not get angry at me." Yes, that's correct, he would never have seen her rabid or annoyed over something stupid, especially not in public.

"Who's that "strange guy" anyway?" That's right! She nearly lost it… Where could they be now? Don't say… Another scream around the corner.

"Nobara-san!" _Who's Nobara?_ Mikan shook her head.

"What are you waiting for, Polka dot? Won't you just add two and two together and realize what's going on? You inert slug. Presumably this "guy" of yours found this girl and did something to her."

"I know, I know, but you're coming with me, sodding pussycat!" Bleh, even the insult sounded disgustful… she should have selected another word, though it was too late now.

"Nobara-san, are you alright?"

"What happened?" They rounded the corner and their on the hallway floor laid a senseless girl wrapped up in a curtain which had detached from the curtain rod.

"Who are you?" Asked another female with a chopped, black hairstyle, oblique fringe over the left eye in a brown color.

"Yuri, spit it. I have stuff to take care of, and if this stubborn chick doesn't clear her business first I can't." Natsume goggled with his eyes before he reached for and pulled in one of Mikan's pigtails. She just swept away and let an exasperated grin characterize her lips.

"A boy just shoved her into the wall, consumedly like that."

"You won't faint just because of that, do you?" _Natsume…!_

"Shut it, you naughty brat!" Mikan covered his mouth violently and threw herself upon his back.

"Still, I won't accept your silly affronts anymore!"

"Aren't you doing just the same to me? Plus, you stumbled me." He shrugged and tossed her off his back.

"That's it!"

"H-hey, don't fight." Yuri blushed.

"This is nothing of your concern, just go back to your happy little world and allow me to take care about your unconscious friend, okay?" Mikan panted as she felt how Natsume tried to wrestle her down on the floor.

(This might take a while…)

 **Let's say that the culpable is fixed, the argumentation is solved, etc…** **(** This is exhausting by just reading…

Why did you wrote it then?

…Shut up.)

"Finally…" Mikan huffed and wiped away a sweat drop from her forehead with the thumb.

"Wow, you're fast, polka-…"

"You. Wouldn't. Dare!" She stared with twitching eyes.

"Alright, I was just kidding…" He shrugged.

"That's best for you!" She threatened.

"Now, now, who's gotten the ascendancy really?" Mikan smirked and kicked the not so mighty anymore, character in front of her in the butt as he laid there, in company of his sidekick, crestfallen.

"Should I apologize for telling you the truth?"

"You didn't!"

"More importantly, Mikan, after been turning the whole academy upside down by wasting your nettlesome energy, shouldn't you skulk away from the teachers before they interrogate you of your sudden appearance?"

"Why?" She slinked over suspiciously.

"Are you perhaps… worried?"

"Of course not, saphead." He tossed her with his palm in the occiput.

"I just don't want them to transfer you to our Academy again. After all you're making me damn confused with your over speeded and fake self-hood."

"That again… how long are you gonna continued with that "third person speech"? I am me, why won't you just let the information get into your head for once."

"Because… I can't accept it. She was my… first love after all…" Silence. Mikan almost spitted as she tried to keep herself from laughter… in the end, she couldn't.

"Ha-ha, hahahahaha…" Almost as if the stomach clenched at her she threw herself on the back and started to roll around on the floor.

"It's not funny…" He mumbled and booted her leg.

"Ouch!"

"That serves you. I actually miss her, you know…"

"W-wait… did I… mentioned something inappropriate?" Mikan suddenly, like for the first time since their "first meeting", got serious as she stood up on the floor and cocked her head.

"Forget about it… After what this guy said you might as well be her and I have to accept it. Move on as it's called."

"I… see..." She bit her lower lip.

"Hey, Natsume, would you like to show me around school sometime? After all I probably will transfer eventually when they find me… Thanks for the help, by the way."

"Can't, I have my own business to take care of and you interrupted me… which simply means I'm late. See you, polka dot." And before she managed to react he vanished in the woods, their current localization.

"D-don't leave me alone with these perverts, pervert!

 **So, that's the end of chapter five, hope ya enjoyed the reading ^_^ (Stay put for the next upload.)**


End file.
